Somewhere I Belong
by Pink Leopard
Summary: Songfic. Link feels he no longer has a purpose... what's he to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor do I own Linkin Park or Somewhere I Belong, although I wish I did... but I don't... So don't sue me... please...  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
By: Pink Leopard  
  
Link sat on a hill in Hyrule Field. He gazed at the castle. 'How did it get like this? My life used to have a purpose, but now...'  
  
// When this began //  
  
Link lay down in the soft grass, letting it brush up against his bare skin. He relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling a warm summer breeze rush over him. It would have almost seemed perfect, except for the emptiness he was feeling inside.  
  
// I had nothing to say //  
  
// And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me //  
  
He couldn't deny his emptiness. There was a huge gap in his heart, a gap that had always been there. He wanted so much for that gap to be filled, but he didn't know how to fill it. He remembered his childhood. He didn't feel empty at all. Was it because of Her?  
  
// I was confused //  
  
But then he was a child and that was an innocent childhood romance. It was different now. He was a man. He couldn't depend on old memories anymore. Still, confusion swept over him.  
  
// And I live it all out to find //  
  
// That I'm not the only person with these things in mind //  
  
'Did she feel the same way?' he asked himself. He shook his head. Why was he even thinking this? They were part of two different worlds. There was no way they could ever be.  
  
// Inside of me //  
  
Still, Link felt empty. 'Why can't I move on?' he asked himself. A part of him wished she were a Hylian, but why?  
  
// But all that they can see the words revealed //  
  
// Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel //  
  
'Do I still love her? Do I? Or am I just going through a phase?' He reached over and mindlessly fiddled with a blade of grass. 'Is anything real anymore?'  
  
// Nothing to lose //  
  
He wanted to escape. He wanted to escape these feelings. These feelings that often betrayed him, these feelings of love and passion. He hated them more now than anything else.  
  
// Just stuck, hollow and alone //  
  
// And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own //  
  
The sky was clouding over and a huge gust of wind blew over him. He flinched as the wind pierced his skin like ice. He watched as drops of water fell from the sky. Loneliness filled him. 'What do I have now?'  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real //  
  
// I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long //  
  
'What is my purpose? Do I even have one anymore?' He sat up and hugged his knees. The rain fell down his cheeks and soaked his hair. The shower turned quickly into a storm, and Link sat, engulfed in his own thoughts.  
  
// Erase all the pain till it's gone //  
  
He remembered all the time that he spent fighting for some unknown cause. He convinced himself he was fighting for Princess Zelda, for Hyrule, for Her.  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real //  
  
// I wanna find something I've wanted all along //  
  
'What was I fighting for?' Was he trying to cover up the pain? the pain that hid inside him for so long? Or did he just want somewhere where he could go home to?  
  
// Somewhere I belong //  
  
"Somewhere to go home to...'  
  
// And I've got nothing to say //  
  
// I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face //  
  
He looked up to the sky. 'Why?...'  
  
// I was confused //  
  
'Why did it turn out this way?'  
  
// Look at everywhere only to find //  
  
// It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind //  
  
'How could I have let this happen?'  
  
// So what am I? //  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
// What do I have but negativity //  
  
// 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me //  
  
'What have I done...?'  
  
// Nothing to lose //  
  
"What have I done...?" (I'm REALLY sorry if I'm annoying people... ^_^; gomen, gomen...)  
  
// Nothing to gain, hollow and alone //  
  
// And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own //  
  
He was lost. For the first time in his life, Link wasn't sure about anything... What was he supposed to do now?  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real //  
  
// I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long //  
  
He got up and walked into the woods. The trees were old and thick and in the distance, he could hear an echo of children playing. 'I remember... I remember this place...'  
  
// Erase all the pain till it's gone //  
  
He came to a bridge.  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real //  
  
// I wanna find something I've wanted all along //  
  
He stopped.  
  
// Somewhere I belong //  
  
"Saria..."  
  
// I will never know myself until I do this on my own //  
  
// And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed //  
  
He walked up to the post of the bridge.  
  
// I will never be anything till I break away from me //  
  
// I will break away, I'll find myself today //  
  
He removed his cap and placed it on the already covered-in-flowers post.  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real //  
  
// I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long //  
  
Hot tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
// Erase all the pain till it's gone //  
  
He cried.  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real //  
  
// I wanna find something I've wanted all along //  
  
He kneeled on the ground and cried.  
  
// Somewhere I belong //  
  
"Saria..."  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong //  
  
// I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong //  
  
// Somewhere I belong //  
  
A/N: ok. not exactly how I wanted to end it but hey it works! ^_^; so let me know what you think! R+R! 


End file.
